The present invention relates to an electronic circuit for supplying a voltage for an electronic component comprising at least two supply means for supplying voltage and/or current including, e.g. batteries, which are connectable with each other by electronic circuit means and a switch which is connected with at least one of the supply means.
The safe and reliable supply of voltage must be guaranteed for various electronic and/or electrical components. The voltage supply can be provided with the help of distinct and different voltage sources, for example with the help of two batteries. Measures must be taken to interrupt, if necessary, the connection between the voltage sources, so that an undesirable energy exchange between the voltage sources and/or batteries does not occur.
Thus, for example, in a device for supplying a voltage in a motor vehicle described in German Patent DE-PS 41 38 943 an electronic circuit is used which is connected between two supply batteries and includes a charging/disconnecting module. Both batteries are charged by a generator with this charging/disconnecting module and under certain conditions supply a consumer network. The connection between both batteries is then always broken with the help of this charging/disconnecting module, when the charge states of the batteries differs greatly or when the battery associated with the starter during the starting process must overcome a voltage drop.